


Capture

by punkgrump



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, implied angsty stuff, theyre a little bit drunk, trans Jughead, vaguely mentioned csa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkgrump/pseuds/punkgrump
Summary: They're getting better, being kids again, but secrets are still kept.





	

A slight haze, a couple cans of cheap beer melting Archie’s senses. All he knows; A, he’s lost Jughead somewhere somewhere between the basement and the kitchen. B, he doesn't like this party anymore. C, he wants to go home.

 

One, two, three loops around the house, he finds Jughead on the ratty couch in the basement. He's strewn across it, shirt slightly hiked up. A pretty, brown haired girl sits on his lap, and Jughead pays no mind. Archie’s eyes move to the surrounding areas, and there's more empty cans than he could count. 

 

“Jug.” Archie calls, a little too loud. “Jughead.”

 

Like a switch had been flipped, Jughead sits up, gently pushing for the girl to get off. She does, mumbling something about him being no fun. Jughead leans forward, his chin in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

 

Archie sits down. 

 

“We’re going home.”

 

Jughead slowly nods, his posture straightening. 

 

Archie grabs his hand, getting up again. He pulls Jughead up, using an arm to support him. 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah, Arch. I'm good.” 

 

Jughead’s voice is lazy and slacking in his words. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Archie pulls him up a flight of stairs, from the kitchen, to the door, and down another. The chill of the night air pricks at their skin, penetrating their clothes, chilling their bones completely. 

 

Jughead wobbles a little, Archie steadies him again. There's an unspoken  _ you're staying with me, tonight _ as they drag their bodies the few blocks home. 

 

Mentally, they both agree that they should be speaking, but clearly their minds are in other places. Both unrelated to where they are now. 

 

Jughead steadies his pace by himself; Archie notes that he's more functional than he would be for how much he's drank. 

 

Minutes later, the slow crawl drags them to Archie’s front door. 

 

Archie grabs his keys, and they jingle in his hand. He swiftly unlocks the door, quickly putting his keys back. He pushes the door open, slipping inside, and Jughead soon after.

 

The two of them quietly sneak their way up the stairs. Jughead’s boots (his one good investment) click against the steps, but their chances of getting in trouble are slim anyway. 

 

They both keep a hand on each other, both gently shoving the other towards the bedroom. Immediately, Jughead flops himself on the bed. Archie is quick to try and get him up again. 

 

“Jug.”

 

“Mmgh…”

 

“Jughead.” Archie sits on the edge of the bed, tapping Jughead’s side. “At least take your binder off.” 

 

Jughead immediately sits up. “Damnit, you're right.” He pulls his arms into his sweater, struggling for a moment, pushing his binder up out of the top of his shirt. 

 

“Aye!” Archie claps Jughead on the shoulder, smiling and squeezing beside him. 

 

Jughead looks to Archie, eyes half lidded. He smiles with little emotion to it, leaning close to Archie. 

 

There's a moment of silence. 

 

“Why’d you so quickly change your mind about the party?”

 

“Stupid jokes.” 

 

“About?”

 

“Grundy.”

 

Jughead is indiscernible in his reaction. Archie identified it as anger, possibly surprise. 

 

“How the  _ fuck _ do they know?”

 

“They don't.” 

 

“So… they were jokes, but accurate jokes?”

“Basically.”

 

Jughead rests his hand on Archie’s thigh. “I'm so sorry, Arch.”

 

Archie shakes his head. “It's whatever.”

 

“No, it isn't!” Jughead raises his voice slightly. Archie raises an eyebrow, taken aback. 

 

“Jug…”

 

“No! Archie, you immediately wanted to leave after that. You were still bothered.”

 

“Jughead.” 

 

“She hurt you, Arch.” Jughead's voice goes quiet.

 

“Jughead, babe. I never said no to her.”

 

“Did you say yes?”

 

“...No.”

 

“Exactly.” 

 

“Jug, let’s just… Not talk about this right now. Let’s just be seventeen for once.”

 

Archie doesn't want to admit that he’s not going to talk about it any time soon. He only begins talking about it due to the slight buzz and Jughead’s prying. They both know the next time it's brought up, it'll be in the midst of a breakdown Archie has due to bottling everything up for far too long.  

 

“Yeah.” Jughead’s semi-neutral expression becomes a soft grin. “That's okay.”

 

“Yeah.” Archie repeats, leaning against his pillow, close to Jughead. “Let’s watch a movie or something. Like old times.”

 

Jughead nods, causing Archie to clumsily lean forward to grab his laptop. He positions so it rests on one of both of their legs, and punches “Netflix” in the search bar. 

 

Jughead cocks an eyebrow as Archie punches in the login information. “Ooh, Netflix? That's much fancier than our usual pirated movie.”

 

“Betty lets me use her account.”

 

“Knocks the fanciness down a peg.” Jughead smirks a little. 

 

“Of course.” Archie brings Jughead’s hand closer, placing a light kiss to his knuckles. He doesn't mention, but definitely notices the enhanced ruby red tones behind the skin. 

 

Later, he thinks. He’ll ask later. This is a good moment. One he wishes he could snatch from a timeline of this night and allow him to capture it. 

  
A palpable memory of Jughead’s smile, yes. That's what he wants. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is what i call,,, a shitfest. let them be happy


End file.
